Tu n'es plus seul
by Nanthana14
Summary: Dans l'euphorie ambiante qui a suivi la victoire contre les shérif, Robin se rend compte subitement qu'il y a certaines chose qu'il n'a pas vu et qui pourrait bien avoir de lourdes conséquences. [OS cadeau pour l'anniv de PetiteDaisy]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Dans l'euphorie ambiante qui a suivi la victoire contre les shérif, Robin se rend compte subitement qu'il y a certaines chose qu'il n'a pas vu et qui pourrait bien avoir de lourdes conséquences.**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec comme point de départ un ancien thèmes des Nuits du FOF : "Blessure" (même si j'avoue avoir plutôt prit deux heures qu'une seule) et l'idée d'en faire un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de PetiteDaisy ;) Alors joyeux anniversaire ! **

**En espérant que le cadeau te plaise que cela vous plaise aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_Tu n'es plus seul_**

Il y avait cette euphorie ambiante qui portait Robin depuis a mort du shérif, cinq jours plus tôt. Une euphorie qui le faisait courir un peu dans tous les sens pour répondre aux sollicitations de ses amis, des paysans, des nobles de la région, de Marianne. C'est tout juste s'il avait eu le temps de se reposer, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il aimait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il aimait se retrouver à reconstruire ce que le shérif avait prit plaisir à détruire, écouter les gens, redonner de l'espoir. Il était fatigué, mais c'était de la bonne fatigue, même s'il n'avait pas eu une seule minute vraiment à lui depuis ces cinq jours.

D'un geste rapide, il se pencha au-dessus d'un seau posé sur la margelle du puits et s'aspergea un peu le visage pour se débarbouiller. Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il aurait bien été mangé un peu. S'il avait pu remettre la main sur Will pour partager ce repas, cela aurait été parfait. Robin avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vraiment croisé depuis la fin de la bataille. Certes, il avait été très occupé, mais Will n'était pas vraiment venu à sa rencontre.

Robin devait bien admettre que cela le peinait un peu. Il avait besoin de le voir et de parler avec lui. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître sous un autre jour, maintenant qu'il avait osé lui avouer la vérité. Sauf qu'avoir tout dit à Robin ne semblait pas l'avoir changé, Will était toujours aussi solitaire et peu enclin à partager quelque chose avec lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait changer. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient passer plus de temps ensemble.

Toutefois, même s'il jouait les solitaires, Robin savait qu'il devait être dans le coin. D'ailleurs, une rapide inspection de la court lui permis de le localiser assez facilement.

Seulement, au moment où il se rapprocha de lui, il le vit trébucher et se rattraper de justesse après un muret. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage et Robin tressaillit. Son souffle lui manqua pendant qu'il se précipita en direction de son jeune frère.

\- Will !

Il posa une main sur son épaule de manière un peu violente. Le jeune homme sursauta et posa son regard sur son aîné avec un air surpris.

\- Robin ?

Pour toute réponse, son frère ne put réprimer un tremblement. Sa voix était faible et ses yeux fiévreux.

\- Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, murmura ce dernier en manquant de s'écrouler une deuxième fois.

Robin ne le retint qu'à moitié, se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol avec lui. Il était en train de lui mentir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là c'était différent. C'était son état de santé qui inquiétait son frère. Sa main glissa sur sa joue et son air se fit encore plus inquiet.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Je vais bien, rouspéta Will en tentant de reculer la tête pour se dégager.

Mais Robin le bloqua et pressa un peu plus sa joue.

\- Non, tu as de la fièvre et des difficultés à tenir ses tes jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, protesta son frère en tentant de se redresser pour mettre un terme à la conversation, mais la manœuvre fut trop violente et il glapit de douleur en retombant à genoux.

Ses doigts se portèrent à son côté droit et Robin blêmit en comprenant ce qui se passait. Sa main écarta celle de son frère, pendant qu'il tata doucement son torse, sentant un pansement de fortune sous sa tunique.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non, c'est faux. Montre-moi.

\- Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Non, ça aussi c'est faux. Montre-moi.

Will ne dit rien et Robin releva doucement sa tunique. Un bandage tâché de sang séché et frais entourait sa poitrine, la plaie semblant se trouver au niveau de son côté droit.

\- Oh Will, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Robin en glissant de nouveau la main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Rien. Dans l'attaque, j'ai juste manqué d'un peu de vigilance.

\- L'attaque ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as rien dit depuis cinq jours ?

\- J'étais occupé.

\- Will ! Le gronda Robin agacé par la situation.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit son frère en adoucissant son ton, et puis tu as mieux à faire toi aussi.

\- Mais tu es blessé et…

\- Et alors ? Le coupa Will avec un éclair de défi dans le regard, j'ai toujours pris soin de moi tout seul ! Pourquoi ça changerai ?

\- Parce que tu n'es plus seul, répondit Robin en lui pressant un peu plus fort la joue.

Will frissonna et son masque sembla se fissurer. Alors, il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère.

\- Mais tu as tellement à faire. Tu as un rôle à tenir.

\- Et tu penses que ce rôle je dois le tenir au détriment de mon frère ?

\- Quel frère ? Demanda douloureusement Will. Le bâtard de paysans qui se prend pour un noble ?

\- Hey ! Dit Robin tout en lui prenant le visage à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Je ne veux pas entendre ça dans ta bouche.

\- Comment tu crois qu'on parle de moi ?

\- Je me moque des autres Will. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon petit frère blessé n'a pas osé me parler.

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme ton frère ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te considérer comme tel. Tu l'es non ?

Will lui fit un léger sourire avant de frissonner.

\- J'ai essayé de me soigner, mais je ne dois pas avoir ce qu'il faut. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider grand frère ?

Robin observa les spasmes de douleur qui agitaient le corps de son frère. Il souffrait et sa demande complétait assez atrocement sa souffrance. Will venait de lui redire qu'il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, mais là, il souffrait au point de le faire, ce n'était pas bon signe. Robin fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et le ramena doucement dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider.

\- Je suis tellement épuisé…

\- Je le vois mon grand, répondit doucement le jeune noble en le serrant avec tendresse contre lui.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Chut… Tout ira bien Will, dit Robin en glissant un bras dans son dos. Allez, il faut se lever, viens.

Will hocha faiblement la tête. Si Robin lui disait que tout irait bien, c'était la vérité. Il ne lui mentirait pas. Will s'accrocha solidement à son frère et se redressa tout en restant blottit dans ses bras. Robin le laissa faire et le soutint doucement pour marcher, l'aidant à traverser lentement la cours pour gagner le château. Le jeune voleur continua à se laisser faire pendant que ses tremblements de douleur et de fièvre devinrent de plus en plus perceptibles. Robin sentit l'inquiétude le gagner sincèrement et ne chercha pas à aller plus loin que la salle de réception pour le moment.

Il guida son frère vers une banquette pour le faire asseoir et Will se cramponna par son bras. La douleur devenait de pire en pire et la tête lui tournait, alors pour ne pas s'écrouler, il préférait se cramponner à son frère. Doucement, Robin le força à s'allonger et jeta une peau de mouton sur ses épaules.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas la force de bouger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire vite.

...

Azeem discutait avec deux compagnons lorsque Robin arriva vers lui presque en courant. A sa démarche, le Maure comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Azeem !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait. Will est blessé et…

\- Comment ça blessé ? Mais quand ?

\- Lors de la bataille, mais il ne m'a rien dit et… je crois que c'est grave. Il a de la fièvre, il tremble. J'ai tellement peur d'une infection.

Azeem se fit la réflexion que Will n'était pas le seul à trembler, même si c'était sa peur de le perdre qui s'exprimait de cette façon dans la voix de son ami et non la fièvre. Il posa une main sur son bras et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Je vais prendre mes affaires. Tout ira bien chrétien.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu. Il a l'air tellement faible.

Oui, il y avait de l'inquiétude profonde dans sa voix et le Maure se pressa pour ne pas le faire trop attendre.

...

L'un derrière l'autre, Robin et Azeem pénétrèrent dans la salle où Robin avait laissé Will. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Pire, avec sa peau cireuse et son aspect inerte, Robin sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Il paraissait presque mort et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir cherché plus tôt. Pour lui, Will avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à son nouveau statut de petit frère et de jeune noble, mais il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il préférait le fuir pour ne pas lui demander de l'aide.

Azeem n'apprécia pas non plus, le teint blafard du jeune homme quand il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Will ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration était dure et profonde. Azeem posa la main sur son front pour jauger sa fièvre et prit un air sombre.

\- Tu as raison sur un point chrétien, son état est grave.

\- Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Murmura Robin, terrorisé de comprendre qu'il était inconscient.

Azeem ne répondit rien et retira la couverture avant de relever la tunique du jeune homme. A la vue de son pansement, il grimaça avant d'entreprendre de le défaire tout en ordonnant à Robin.

\- Trouve-moi de l'eau claire et des linges propres.

Robin fut tenter de protester, trop inquiet pour laisser son frère, mais le regard de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il devait lui obéir. Il fit donc demi-tour pendant qu'Azeem prenait soin du blessé. Doucement, il défit le bandage, découvrant une plaie profonde, infectée et laide. Un léger frémissement le parcourut malgré lui pendant qu'il posa son regard sur le jeune homme inconscient.

\- Il fallait nous le dire petit. Tu ne pouvais pas te soigner seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je n'arrive pas à te ramener ?

Will frémit et entrouvrit doucement les yeux tout en répondant.

\- Je ne voulais pas le déranger.

\- Hey, lui répondit le Maure en posant doucement sa main sur son front. Pourquoi le déranger ? C'est ton frère.

\- Il ne suffit pas de le dire pour le devenir. Quel droit j'ai moi, dans tout ça, pour lui imposer ?

\- Will… Il t'a aimé dés qu'il a compris, cela s'est vu dans son regard et dans ses gestes. Il ne faut pas avoir peur qu'il te rejette. Il a besoin de toi tout autant que tu as besoin de lui

\- Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? Demanda le jeune homme en grimaçant et en prenant soin de changer de conversation.

\- Parce que ta blessure est grave.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'impression.

\- Oui, je sais. Ça aurait été mieux si j'avais pu la soigner dés le début, mais tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je vais mourir ?

\- Non, ne pense pas à ça. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Ce sera un peu plus long, mais ça va aller.

Will lui fit un sourire que lui rendit Azeem au moment où Robin revenait dans la pièce.

En le voyant éveillé, Robin sourit et se précipita dans leur direction. Il donna ce qu'il avait demandé à Azeem et s'agenouilla devant son frère. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux pendant que son pouce caressa doucement son front.

\- Hey ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué…

\- C'est normal.

\- Je vais devoir lui faire mal pour extraire les chairs nécrosées et le pus, empêche-le de bouger chrétien.

Robin frissonna et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Ça va aller petit frère. Garde les yeux sur moi.

Will tente de lui répondre par un sourire avant de se cabrer sous l'effet d'une douleur violente. Robin plaqua sa main sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder lui, pendant qu'il lui murmurait.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Son frère tenta de lui répondre, mais ne fut capable que de gémir de douleur tout en se cabrant. Robin posa sa deuxième sur sa poitrine pour l'apaiser et le maintenir, mais le jeune homme leva un bras pour la serrer. Robin sourit et pressa sa main en retour. Will serra les dents et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces pendant qu'Azeem continuait de s'occuper de sa blessure. La douleur lui arracha de longues plaintes de souffrance pendant qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort la main de son frère. Entre deux gémissements, il parvint à murmure d'une voix affaiblie par la douleur.

\- Je voulais te le dire… mais… je ne voulais pas… être un fardeau.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, lui répliqua son frère. Tu ne l'es pas petit frère.

Will laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement et Robin se pencha en avant pour déposer son front sur le sien tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis là.

Un glapissement de douleur plus fort échappa des lèvres du jeune homme en réponse, puis, son corps devint subitement inerte et Robin se redressa vivement.

\- Will ! Will ?

Sa main caressa doucement son front, mais son frère n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- Il a perdu connaissance, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Azeem avant qu'il ne lui pose la question. C'est mieux pour son corps.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Robin en s'autorisant pour la première fois un regard à son ami.

Azeem hocha la tête et Robin frissonna à la vision du sang sur ses mains. Le sang de son jeune frère, inconscient. Le Maure dut remarquer que son ami venait de pâlir devant cette vision sanglante, puisqu'il lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- Cela te paraît sans doute impressionnant, mais il aura juste besoin de repos et de soins. Tout va bien Chrétien.

Robin hocha la tête et continua à caresser le front de son frère pendant qu'Azeem prenait soin de lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant qu'il finit de panser sa blessure et Robin l'aida à mettre les bandages propres. Quand, il redéposa doucement le corps de son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe en murmurant.

\- C'est fini. Tout va bien Will.

Azeem hocha la tête et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Il a besoin de chaleur, de repos et de calme, chrétien. Tu devrais l'installer dans une chambre, je vais t'aider à le porter.

OoooO

Une douleur lancinante qui irradiait de son torse et une désagréable sensation de bouche pâteuse le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Will se sentait affaibli et désorienté, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Toutefois, la plainte que cela lui arracha fut compensée par une caresse douce et apaisante sur sa joue.

\- Hey, chut, tout va bien.

Will gémit une nouvelle fois avant qu'il puisse clairement identifier le visage souriant penché au-dessus du sien.

\- Robin ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux de voir le regard vert de son frère se poser sur lui après avoir passé trois jours d'angoisse à le veiller.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué, murmura Will en frémissant.

\- Ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est normal, tu nous as fait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda son jeune frère pour changer de sujet et parce qu'il détestait se sentir aussi affaibli.

\- Je veille sur toi… et non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, ajouta-t-il avant que son cadet, dont il commençait à bien connaître le fonctionnement, n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Amusé de le voir répondre à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose, Will le gratifia d'un sourire qui alluma les petites étincelles de malice si caractéristiques au fond de ses yeux. Robin apprécia de les capter, cela lui donnait un air plus vivant, lui qui avait tellement eut peur de le perdre pendant ces trois jour. La fièvre avait tellement eut de mal à disparaître qu'il avait bien cru qu'il allait le perdre.

\- J'ai soif, murmura doucement Will.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit Robin en prenant un gobelet en bois sur la table à côté du lit.

Il aida son frère à se redresser pour lui permettre de boire avant de le rallonger doucement. Il arrangea aussi ses oreillers pour qu'il soit bien installé sous son regard amusé.

\- Tu prends ton rôle très à cœur dis-moi.

\- J'ai regardé mon petit frère lutter contre la mort pendant trois jour parce qu'il n'a pas osé me parler, répondit sérieusement Robin. Alors, je veux qu'il comprenne que sa vie a de l'importance, bien plus que la mienne.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis qu'un paysan et un voleur.

\- Non, tu es mon petit frère, répondit Robin en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Il glissa un bras sous la nuque de Will pour l'attirer dans ses bras et le jeune homme frémit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je veille sur toi, le coupa Robin. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil. Alors, dors, je reste là.

\- Tu…

\- Non ! Répondit fermement Robin. Ferme les yeux et dors… J'ai envie d'être là tu sais. J'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras. J'ai tellement d'années à rattraper. Dors petit frère.

Will frémit, décida de ne rien dire en retour et ferma les yeux plus pour cacher son émotion que pour dormir. Enfant, il avait tellement rêvé que ce frère soit là pour le protéger, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors que là, maintenant, c'était la réalité. Will frissonna donc légèrement à cause de l'émotion et se blottit contre la poitrine de son frère. Robin sourit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

\- Jure-moi juste une chose avant de t'endormir, Will, murmura Robin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le jeune homme en laissant sa joue se glisser dans le cou de son aîné.

\- Plus de mensonges.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

\- Alors plus d'omissions ou de choses non-dites. Quoique je fasse, sache que je suis là pour toi.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Je sais… Promets-le-moi.

\- Promis grand frère, murmura Will en s'endormant doucement au creux de ses bras.

Robin hocha la tête, heureux d'entendre ces mots et observa sa respiration régulière et tranquille. Il s'endormait doucement, apaisé. C'était une sensation nouvelle et pleine de bonheur de sentir son petit frère s'endormir dans ses bras. Robin se sentit lui-même apaisé de le savoir hors de danger et ne bougea pas, ne tardant pas à s'endormir avec lui et se jurant juste avant de céder, qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger.


End file.
